Primitive
, | released = September 26, 2000 | label = Roadrunner | recorded = The Saltmine Studio Oasis in Mesa, Arizona | producers = , Max Cavalera, | singles = "Back to the Primitive" "Son Song" "Jumpdafuckup" | prev_album = Soulfly (album) Soulfly | next_album = 3 | alt_cover = Primitive special.jpg | caption = Limited Edition Digipak cover }} Primitive is the second Soulfly album, released in 2000. Background Development In early 2000, after touring for their debut album, they entered the Saltmine Studio Oasis in Mesa, Arizona with producers and to begin making the second Soulfly album. Drummer replaced the original drummer . After recording was finished, Steve Sisco mixed the songs to put all the pieces together. Release and charting Primitive was released on September 26, 2000. The album reached #32 on the US Billboard 200 chart and #11 on the US Independent chart, their highest peak of any Soulfly album to date. The album remained on the Billboard chart for five weeks. It also reached #29 on the World Chart, the second highest peak of any Soulfly album to date. Contents Musical style Primitive continues their musical style as the previous album with utilisations of tribal instruments. This is regarded a album, with additional elements of , , and is especially dominant on the track "In Memory of...". Title and artwork Primitive was so-titled probably because Max wanted to name the first non-eponymous Soulfly album after an important description of tribes, that they are primitive societies. According to Max, this title should propel Soulfly into a long-lasting career. The colorful album artwork shows the bird silhouetted against the rising sun on top of the fire. The only difference on Limited Edition cover is the rising moon in the night sky. The artworks were created by Neville Garrick and his son Nesta Garrick. The artwork is reminiscent of that of the debut album, is that both of those covers show a silhouette against the sun. Songs The first track of Primitive is "Back to the Primitive", which Max plays to begin the song and the album. "Back to the Primitive" is one of three released from the album, the others were "Son Song" and "Jumpdafuckup". "Jumpdafuckup" features of and on vocals, as well as sludgy guitar riffs. "Mulambo" appears in the movie . "Terrorist" incorporates lyrics from songs recorded by other bands: "Inner Self" by and "Criminally Insane" by . In addition, "Terrorist" features Slayer vocalist . "Son Song" tributes both singer's fathers who died young. Sean's father, , was shot, while Max's father was beaten by a heart attack. Musically, "Son Song" has -like grungy riffs and Sean's -like vocals. The song appears on the , although not included in the film. "In Memory of..." is unique for Soulfly that it contains elements in it. "Soulfly II" is the sequel to the band-titled song, which uses uncountable number of instruments, including Congo drums, piano, sitar, twang, and various wind instruments. makes her first Soulfly appearance on "Flyhigh," singing in lines like 'Just let my soul fly free'. Track listing # "Back to the Primitive" – 4:21 # "Pain" – 3:39 # "Bring It" – 3:21 # "Jumpdafuckup" – 5:11 # "Mulambo" – 4:19 # "Son Song" – 4:17 # "Boom" – 4:55 # "Terrorist" – 3:46 # "The Prophet" – 2:56 # "Soulfly II" – 6:04 # "In Memory of..." – 4:36 # "Flyhigh" – 4:47 ;Limited & Japanese edition bonus tracks 13. "Eye for an Eye" – 3:50 14. "Tribe" – 6:24 15. "Soulfire" – 5:13 16. "Soulfly" – 6:08 ; bonus tracks 13. "Terrorist" – 4:39 14. "Back to the Primitive" – 4:33 15. "Bring It" – 3:26 16. "Soulfire" – 5:13 Reviews *'' '' (9/28/00, pp. 53–4) - 3.5 stars out of 5 - "Old-school...Primitive is deeper...in the sound of frontman Max Cavalera's lived-in growl, the churning effect of a 4-string guitar and his concerns." *'' '' magazine (11/00, pp. 114–6) - 3 stars out of 5 - "While their percussive, ethnic grooves certainly make an impact, it's only when Cavalera allows his formula to be altered by others that sparks truly fly." *'' '' (11/00, p. 128) - 3 out of 5 - "With pre-millennial speed metal rubbing elbows with hip-hop, excursions into ambient instrumentals and acerbic soul, and a host of guests...Primitive is certainly a record with breadth." *'' '' (8/28/00, p. 32) - "More relaxed than their debut, the low-end slaughterhouse riffs are still embellished with Cavalera's beloved tribal percussion...It locks its teeth into the jugular." *'' '' (10/10/00, p. 50) - 4 stars out of 5 - "The metal album of the year so far...An incendiary blend of nu metal, reggae and Brazilian rhythms." *'' '' (11/4/00, p. 46) - 7 out of 10 - "Draws on Max's political rage at colonial history and crimes of the conquistadors...the heavy metal Bob Marley." rated 2.5 out of 5 stars, quoted "Primitive saw the band continue the formula established by their debut self-titled album from 1998 and also Sepultura’s Roots album from 1996 to an extent. The sound mixes tribal percussion and additional instruments in with a mixture of heavy groove metal riffs and bouncy Nu Metal riffs. Although the album has worthy moments, it is largely forgettable and too dated." Links to review sites * Allmusic (2/5) * Amazon (4/5) * Blabbermouth.net (8/10) * Encyclopaedia Metallum * [http://exclaim.ca/Music/article/soulfly-primitive Exclaim!] * KingcromsonBlog (2.5/5) * The Metal Observer (5/10) * PopMatters * Rate Your Music * Sputnikmusic (2.5/5) * Ultimate-Guitar.com Charts Personnel ;Soulfly *Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, , producer * – guitars * – bass guitars, percussions, drums on "In Memory of..." * – drums ;Additional personnel * – remixing & additional production on "Soulfire" & "Soulfly" (Universal Spirit Mix) *Anders Dohn – producer on "Eye for an Eye" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) & "Tribe" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) *Jacob Langkilde – engineering on "Eye for an Eye" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) & "Tribe" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) *Jan Sneum – executive producer on "Eye for an Eye" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) & "Tribe" (Live at Roskilde Festival 1998) *George Marino – mastering * – mixing *Glen La Ferman – photography * – A&R *Leo Zulueta – Soulfly logo *Gloria Cavalera – additional photography, management *Kevin Estrada – additional photography *Christina Newport – management *Oasis Management – management *Nesta Garrick – cover artwork, package design *Neville Garrick – cover artwork, package design *Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering *John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineer *Steve Sisco – mix engineering ;Additional musicians * – vocals on "Pain" * – vocals on "Pain" * – vocals on "Jumpdafuckup" * – vocals, guitar, piano, synthesizer & producer for "Son Song" * – vocals on "Terrorist" *Babatunde Rabouin – vocals on "In Memory of..." *Deonte Perry – vocals on "In Memory of...", additional drum programming on "Son Song" & "In Memory of..." *Justus Olbert – vocals on "In Memory of..." *Asha Rabouin – vocals on "Flyhigh" *Dayjah – vocals on "Soulfly" (Universal Spirit Mix) *The Mulambo Tribe – backing vocals on "Mulambo" * – foosball sound on "Mulambo" *Igor Cavalera Jr. – "tuu tuu" sound on "Mulambo" *Jose Navarro – feedback effect on "Terrorist" *Larry McDonald – percussions (tracks 1-12, 15-16) *Meia Noite – percussions (tracks 1-12, 15-16) *Zak Sofaly – percussions on "Soulfly II" * – producer, additional vocals on "Boom", synth bass on "The Prophet", clarinet & piano on "Soulfly II", keyboards (tracks 1-5, 7-16), drum programming (tracks 2-4, 6, 7, 11, 12) Category:Albums